Over the last several decades many root-formed dental implants have been designed to replace natural dentition and provide for both esthetic and functional occlusion. Although these designs provide for the functional replacement of natural dentition that was either lost or missing, creating the natural inter-proximal tissue between adjacent implants has remained esthetically a restorative challenge. In fact, to maintain the soft tissue papilla between adjacent implants requires that the underlying inter-proximal bone area be two to three millimeters higher than in the buccal and lingual areas. Since most dental implants are not placed in a fresh tooth extraction site, where this physiological inter-proximal profile naturally occurs, grafting or countersinking the implant may be required to obtain this inter-proximal bone between the implants. Once the desired bone profile around the implant is surgically achieved, maintaining this inter-proximal bone for natural esthetics has remained a physiological challenge.